Cry
by Siren6
Summary: The quest is over, and Kagome must return home. WAFF!!!!!!!!


Cry  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I just heard Faith Hill's 'cry', and I just had to write this. The quest is over, and Kagome's leaving. I/K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
If I had just one tear rolling down your cheek  
  
Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep.  
  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. The quest was over. She squeezed the jewel in her hands to remind herself that it truly was all over. Wiping the blood from her face, she turned to her friends and smiled. "We did it!" she squealed and hugged Shippo tightly.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. It had been a difficult battle, and he was glad it was over, but.now Kagome would have to leave. Her mission was completed, and she no longer served a purpose. Kagome caught him gazing at her, and smiled somewhat sadly. She understood how he felt; she didn't want to leave either. But she had no reason to stay. No definite reason anyway.  
  
That night, Kagome lied awake in Kaede's hut. The jewel hung at her neck and she touched the smooth glass. The glass orb that caused her so much pain and heartache, and that so many had died for. Kouga, Myoga, even Kaede herself. Tears burn Kagome's eyes at the thought of them. Kouga had sworn his undying love for her, and wished for her to be happy in life.  
  
Myoga showed a rare and final act of bravery by trying to help Inu Yasha. The old flea bit Naraku and distracted him, but at the cost of his life. Inu Yasha was crushed since the old flea had been like a father to him and the rest of the group. And Kaede.Kaede tried to destroy Naraku by herself in an attempt to avenge Inu Yasha and her sister, Kikyo. But Naraku defeated her, much to Kagome's dismay.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome screamed and rushed to the old woman's side. Blood seeped from the deep wound in her side as she struggled to remain conscious. "K-Kagome." The young girl reached a hand out to comfort her, but was shoved away. "Stay away from my sister, bitch," Kikyo spat icily. Tears in her eyes, Kagome looked at the miko pleadingly. "Kikyo, please." "No. You did this to her. You disgust me. Come near Kaede and I'll kill you myself," she threatened. Kagome could only watch as Kaede was lifted into Kikyo's arms and taken away.  
  
End Flashback  
  
They found her body by the river a few hours later. It appeared that Kikyo tried to save her sister, but failed. Kaede would be buried tomorrow.  
  
Could you cry a little? Lie just a little?  
  
Pretend that you're feeling, a little more pain.  
  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return.  
  
So cry just a little for me.  
  
Kikyo had not been seen since that day. Rolling on to her side, Kagome held back the tears that threatened to fall. She'd lost so much on this journey and had gone through so much pain. Yes, she and Inu Yasha had gotten closer, but she knew he missed the dead miko. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
Each time she caught him looking at her, she couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing Kikyo in her eyes. Kagome knew that Kikyo wasn't dead. She could feel her watching them sometimes, only now most of the hate was directed at Kagome more than Inu Yasha. She shuddered and shut her eyes tightly. She would be leaving tomorrow and never coming back.  
  
Despite the strong bond that she and Inu Yasha shared, he hadn't commented on her soon-to-be departure. It hurt that he didn't seem to care, but she tried to push the hurt away. She didn't need it right now. All she needed was him. Standing up, she made her way out of Kaede's hut and into the forest.  
  
She found the familiar hanyou at the tree where they first met. She smiled softly, wondering if Inu Yasha was reminiscing about their time together. But than her smile quickly disappeared, and pain pooled into her eyes. She heard another voice. Inu Yasha was speaking with Kikyo, and suddenly tilted his head to kiss her. Unable to see them together, Kagome turned and ran.  
  
If your love could be caged  
  
Honey I would hold the key.  
  
And conceal underneath the pot of lies you handed me.  
  
And you'd hunt those lies; they'd be all you'd ever find  
  
That'd be all you'd have to know for me to be fine.  
  
Kagome didn't return to the hut. Instead she grabbed her pack and simply made her way to the well. She couldn't take it anymore. She stayed by his side through thick and thin, knowing that he'd never choose her. Emotions assaulted her soul while memories flooded her mind. Memories of she and Inu Yasha laughing together, fighting together, and just enjoying each other's company.  
  
But none of that mattered in the long run. Inu Yasha's heart belonged to Kikyo, and always would. Despite everything that Kikyo put him through, he still loved her. She tried to be happy for them and to accept that he would never love her. But her heart wouldn't allow it. As the tears began to fall, Kagome walked faster. She needed to get home and forget that any of this happened.  
  
She was going to leave anyway, just sooner than she expected. She tried to put herself in Kikyo's place. She knew that the dead miko was probably mourning over the loss of her sister, and needed Inu Yasha now more than ever. Kagome tried to understand and have empathy for her, but jealousy got in the way.  
  
Groaning in frustration, Kagome dropped her pack and kicked it. "I'm not her! I never will be!" she screamed and dropped to her knees. She punched her pack, venting her frustration and anger. After a few punches she could no longer see her target. The tears were blurring her vision. She was disgusted with herself. Instead of being happy for Kikyo and Inu Yasha, she was jealous and bitter. She was turning into what she hated the most, and it sickened her.  
  
"What did the bag ever do to you?" Kagome flinched at the gruff voice. "Go away," she muttered. Hearing movement behind her, she shut her eyes tightly. "I said, go away!" she yelled. Inu Yasha didn't reply, but sat next to her. Kagome looked at him angrily and shoved him. "Why won't you leave, huh?" she yelled. Inu Yasha flinched, but didn't say a word. Anger and sadness burned inside her as she shoved him again. "Why won't you leave me alone? Why are you even here?"  
  
Kagome shoved him again, but Inu Yasha caught her wrists and pulled her to his chest in a tight embrace. "I'm here because I care, stupid." Kagome shut her eyes tightly and pulled away from him. "No you don't. Stop lying to me and leave me alone!" Inu Yasha growled and grabbed her shoulders. "What are you talking about?" Kagome tried to pull free, but his grip tightened painfully.  
  
"You don't care! I know that I promised to stay by your side but I can't! Besides, Kikyo is hurting right now. She needs you." Inu Yasha growled again. "Is this what this is all about? Kikyo?" Kagome dug her nails into his skin and he let her go with a yelp of pain. "Damn you have a tight grip," she muttered as she rubbed her sore shoulders. Inu Yasha looked at her, his eyes flashing. "That hurt!" Kagome only rolled her eyes. "My nails hurt but Sesshomaru's hand through your stomach doesn't?" Inu Yasha only grumbled in response.  
  
"Listen, I have to leave. I can't stay here knowing there's no room for me in your life.knowing that there never was," she said. She stood up and peered into the well. She placed her hands on the rim, feeling the familiar coolness of the wood underneath. "I never thought it would hurt this much to leave. I mean, since the beginning I've had to fight you to go home." She laughed bitterly. "And now I'm fighting with myself."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes softened as he stood up. "Kagome, I'm sorry. You're important to me, and I care about you." Kagome nodded. "You care. But it's just not enough. I don't think it ever was. I used the jewel as a reason to keep coming back. But deep down I knew it was because of you."  
  
Can you cry a little? Die just a little?  
  
And maybe I would feel just a little less pain.  
  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return.  
  
So cry just a little for me.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to say. He really did care about Kagome, but he couldn't give her what she needed. He had to be with Kikyo in order to ease her pain and pacify her spirit. "Kagome, I'm sorry. But I can't give you what you need. I do care about you and I wish I could love you, but." he sighed. "Kikyo died hating me, and my death is the only way to pacify her soul."  
  
Kagome turned around, her eyes wide. "Excuse me? Are you saying that you're going to die?" The hanyou looked away, and her eyes narrowed in anger. "Do you honestly think that your death is going to make her feel any better?" He didn't answer, and Kagome grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, dammit! I may be leaving, but I am not going to let you die."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes glazed with tears, much to her shock. "I owe her, Kagome," he said softly. Kagome frowned, the tears falling down her cheek. "And what about me? I don't want you to die. Why can't you just stay here? I'll stay here if I have to in order to keep you alive. Just.please don't die," she begged, her voice cracking.  
  
Tears slipped from his eyes and he closed them tightly. "I have to. I'm sorry." Kagome shook her head fiercely. "I don't accept that. There has to be another way." Inu Yasha shook his head. "I wish there was, but there isn't. Kagome." "No," she cut him off. "This isn't fair. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything." she cried. Inu Yasha grabbed her arms and hugged her tightly as she began to cry.  
  
"Come with me," she whispered. His eyes widened. "What?" Kagome was shaking in his arms. "Come with me to my time. You won't have to die. Please, just come with me," she pleaded. Inu Yasha pulled away. "I can't. I can't just leave Kikyo here to wander the earth forever." Kagome stared up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "So this is it? This is goodbye?" He nodded, and she stared at the ground. "You're just gonna leave me?"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, no I won't leave you. I'll find you. But you'll have to wait for me and give me some time." Kagome nodded. "Of course I'll wait for you. I just.I don't want you to die." Inu Yasha's eyes filled with tears again. Stepping towards him, she put a hand on his cheek and pulled him towards her. Brushing her lips against his, she kissed him gently. Suddenly filled with fear, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, deepening the kiss.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Kagome smiled softly. "So I'll see you?" Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah. You'll see me." She turned to go into the well, but her grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. He planted a kiss on her lips, and felt her respond. When the kiss ended, Kagome simply smiled and jumped down the well.  
  
Give it up baby  
  
I hear you're doing fine.  
  
Nothing's gonna save me I see it in your eyes.  
  
Some kinda heartache callin, 'give it a try'.  
  
I don't want pity; I just want what is mine.  
  
5 Months Later.  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan! Hurry, there's a new student!"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly and nodded, following her friend. It had been five months since Inu Yasha promised to find her, and so far she hadn't even seen a glimpse of him. After the first few months she began to believe that he fell in love with Kikyo and forgot about her. But she always reminded herself that she promised to wait for him, and she would.  
  
Walking into homeroom, she sat in her seat. Her eyes had grown dull since her quest was finished. She rarely ever smiled or slept. Waiting for him was taking its toll, and everyone knew it. Even her friends began to hate her two-timing jerk of a boyfriend. "You can do better, Kagome-chan," one of her friends whispered from her seat. Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. She loved Inu Yasha, and wanted nothing but him.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Inu Yoko." Kagome's eyes widened as her heart began to pound in her chest. She heard someone stand up and turned around to see him. Black hair, violet eyes, a red jacket.it was him. "Inu.Yasha?" He looked at her, his eyes brightening as he smiled.  
  
"Who would like to show our new student around?" Kagome quickly raised her hand. "Higurashi-san, thank you." Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway. "Is it really you? Because, if it is, you look different." Inu Yasha smiled and nodded. "Being a hanyou, I age slower than most humans and live longer. So I waited for you in a way. I waited over 500 years to see you again. Once I did, I used the jewel to become human. So.what do you think?"  
  
Kagome noticed the prayer beads around his neck and smiled. "Sit." Inu Yasha slammed into the ground obediently, and spat curses while he tried to sit him. "Stupid bitch," he muttered, only to find Kagome in his arms. "I'm sorry, I just had to know if it was really you, or if I was dreaming," she apologized. "I waited and waited, and you never came! I got scared that you changed your mind and that you were never going to find me and," she paused.  
  
"Wait a minute. If you kept living since the day I left, than how did you die with Kikyo?" Inu Yasha laughed nervously, and shrugged. "I didn't die with her. She died on her own to be with Kaede. I tried to get to you, but the well was sealed. And besides, you only had to wait a few months to see me, I had to wait 500 years to see you."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault that times passes more slowly in your world. Anyway, are you sure that you wanted to be human? I mean, are you happy like this?" Inu Yasha shrugged. "I just have to get used to being weak is all. Stupid body. Feh." Not knowing how else to express her happiness, Kagome grabbed him and kissed him hard, curling up in his lap. "Um, don't you have classes right now?" Kagome kissed him again. "Doesn't matter," she answered.  
  
Could you cry a little? Lie just a little?  
  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain.  
  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return.  
  
So cry just a little for me.  
  
Kagome woke up with tears in her eyes. Sitting up she buried her face in her hands. "Just another dream," she murmured. It had been more than a year and he hadn't returned. "Stupid dream." She had tried to go back to his world, but the well was sealed.  
  
Later in class that day, the history teacher said something that caught her interest. It was about Inu Yasha. "Um, sir? What happened to the promise he made to the girl of the future? Does he keep it?" The teacher frowned before answering. "Well, the legend says that Inu Yasha was unable to return to the future to find his beloved. Filled with grief, the young man died to help pacify the miko Kikyo's soul. It says that Inu Yasha's cry of pain was like thunder. The pain of not being able to keep a promise to the girl he loved."  
  
Kagome stood up and left the class, tears in her eyes. He was never coming to be with her. He was dead, and chose Kikyo after all. Collapsing in a fit of sobs, she repeated his name over and over. Replaying her last night with him in her mind. She lost him. He was gone forever. "You promised me," she cried. "You promised me, Inu Yasha. You promised." "Miss?" She looked up to see the man from her dreams.  
  
"Not another dream," she muttered. "Miss, are you alright?" She stood up shakily. "I'm fine. Sorry about the crying. I'm Kagome Higurashi." The man smiled. "I'm Kito Yoko. My son Inu Yasha will be attending this school starting tomorrow." Kagome's eyes widened, and she pinched herself. Yup, she felt it. She wasn't dreaming. "R-really?" Kito nodded. "Yes. I don't know how, but he knew your name. He said that he needed to keep his promise."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Is he your biological son?" The man shook his head. "Nah. I found that pup a few years ago on the streets and took him in. I adopted him a few years later. Oh, there he is. Inu Yasha!" Kagome turned around to where the man was looking, and her mouth gaped in shock. "I-Inu Yasha?" His eyes widened. "K-Kagome?" She didn't have time to react because she was in his arms in seconds, being smothered with kisses. She could feel it all, and she began to cry. "It's not a dream!" Inu Yasha hugged her tightly. "I waited for so long to see you again!" Kagome nodded. "I know. I love you."  
  
Inu Yasha kissed her again. "I love you too."  
  
Cry just a little for me.  
  
Could you cry just a little for me?  
  
The End 


End file.
